


I Know What You Are

by TheBadIdeaBears



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Axel is human, Biting, Boys In Love, Character Turned Into Vampire, Established Relationship, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Human/Vampire Relationship, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Roxas is a vampire, Sad Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Trust, Twilight References, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, mild telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadIdeaBears/pseuds/TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: Axel knows what Roxas is - where do they go from here?
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 19





	I Know What You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone it's Pandora! For Valentine's Day Holly and I gave each other a line to include in our fics and she gave me "so when did you realise I wasn't human?" and asked for an Axel/Roxas fic! I know literally nothing about Kingdom Hearts so this was an interesting fic to write for her especially as I also needed one of them to turn into a vampire!
> 
> Inspirations for this came from a few vampire-based pieces of media. I grew up on the Night World books which I used as a baseline for the rest of the vampire lore in this and also made reference to Twilight in my approach (you'll see what I mean I'm sure but don't worry there are no sparkly vampires here!) and we also recently watched Buffy (I hadn't seen it before) so there's a touch of Angel to how Roxas is here. (If Axel had been the vampire I would probably have made him a lot like Spike lol). The vampire lore is pretty secondary to the rest of the story though so I didn't think about it *too* hard.
> 
> All that all being said, I really hope you enjoy this!

When Axel walks into Biology on Monday morning and sees Roxas sitting at their usual desk in the back, he lengthens his stride, keen to talk to him before class starts. It's been months since Roxas mysteriously went off sick before then coming back and evading Axel at all costs and only in the last couple of days has Axel been able to figure out what's going on.

As Axel draws level with the desk and sits down, Roxas keeps his eyes down, avoiding his gaze and uttering a soft greeting. It's not enough for Axel.

“ _Roxas_ ,” he says, his voice quiet under the noise of the class filing in and finding their seats. “We need to talk.”

Finally Roxas looks up, fixing Axel with those blue, blue eyes. A flash of silver goes across them as Roxas asks, “After school?”

“I'll meet you by the sports hall,” says Axel. Now that Roxas has agreed he knows he'll get the answers he's after—Roxas won't stand him up.

Still, the rest of Biology—during which Roxas goes back to the strange silence he's been sporting since his return—and the rest of the day go by far too slowly for Axel. He fidgets through his classes and lunch break, the knowledge of what he found burning a hole in his skull and all thoughts on Roxas. Will Roxas be pleased and relieved to be able to talk about it with someone? Will he be upset with Axel for figuring it out? Could he decide that Axel isn't worth the effort and break up with him? Axel's heart aches at the thought; he can't remember their last kiss.

By the end of the school day, when he heads to the sports hall, Axel is a mess. He runs his hand through his hair every few minutes, shifting from foot to foot as he waits for Roxas. There's no going back now.

“Axel?” Roxas appears almost silently, thumbs hooked into the shoulder straps of his rucksack—it's such a familiar gesture that Axel's heart skips.

“Hey,” he greets him, trying for a casual tone but knowing his voice is too high and too tight.

Both fall silent, the sight of each other seeming to render them speechless. Axel gulps—it's the most time they've spent alone together since Roxas came back to school and feeling Roxas' gaze fully on him again is making Axel forget himself. Before, he would have pulled Roxas into his arms and kissed him without thinking, but now he hesitates, unsure of himself and the words that he's been thinking about all day deserting him. Eventually Roxas sighs, his shoulders sinking.

“So when did you realise I wasn't human anymore?” he asks.

“Last night,” confesses Axel, the thumping of his heart in his throat making the words shake; he feels sick. “I noticed things about you—in PE you could run way faster and you crushed that pen in your hand when I kept bugging you in the canteen and you got annoyed with me. Your skin is so white and I haven't seen you eat anything in nearly a month.” Despite his nerves, Axel cuts himself off with a laugh. “Fuck, I sound like I'm in some bad YA book.”

Roxas regards him, still at a distance, his shoulders hunched up as if to brace for a blow. “So you know what I am?”

Axel levels his gaze at him. “A werewolf, right?”

“What?” Roxas frowns. “No I'm—oh.” He flushes a little as Axel laughs.

“Sorry,” Axel says quickly. “Couldn't resist.” A tiny smile tugs at the corner of Roxas' lips and it feels like a victory to Axel. “You know I can't stand serious conversations,” he adds. “I know you're a vampire.”

Roxas nods, his gaze dropping back to the ground. “Yeah... I'm sorry.”

Daring to move a little closer, Axel asks, “What happened?”

“I...” Roxas swallows, his arms folded around himself, almost as though to hold himself together. “I was... on my way home from school and... I got attacked.” His eyes darken—Axel can almost see him reliving the attack but before he can apologise, Roxas continues, “When I woke up I was in hospital and the doctors were telling me that I... I was a vampire.” He scowls at the ground for a long moment. “My whole life changed and I didn't get to say goodbye to any of the things I lost.”

The words, combined with the look on Roxas' face, make Axel's heart sink.

“Roxas, I'm sorry,” he says softly.

Roxas shakes his head. “It's not your fault—I'm just...” He gestures vaguely, sighing to himself. “I still don't know how to feel about it.”

With a little huff, he leans against the wall of the sports hall and Axel looks him up and down. The changes are subtle—Roxas has always been beautiful to him, though now he's more graceful than before and his skin, hair and eyes are all more vivid than before, as though someone turned up the saturation and airbrush on him. He knows the internal changes will be more stark, especially looking at the expressions crossing Roxas' lovely face, and he longs to be able to soothe him.

“You don't have to know,” he says. “I don't know if it helps to know that.”

Roxas shrugs. “I guess.” For a long moment, he says nothing, but then he looks up at Axel again. “I'm really sorry.”

“What for?” Axel blinks in confusion.

“For not talking to you,” Roxas replies. “For avoiding you. For... pushing you away. I was scared you'd hate me.”

Finally Axel gives into his instincts and steps forward, pulling Roxas into a tight hug. For a second, Roxas seems to relax in his arms and Axel feels him exhale and inhale, but then he stiffens and pushes Axel away with more force than Axel has ever felt from him before. He steps back, one hand covering his nose and mouth, his shoulders heaving, seemingly with the effort not to vomit.

Trying to swallow down the pang of hurt in his chest, Axel squares his shoulders. “Sorry,” he says, attempting a laugh, “guess I didn't shower well enough after PE today.”

“It's not that,” says Roxas. He takes his hand from his face, gulping. “It's... I... I've been trying to keep away from you because... well...” He looks down at the ground again, his voice growing soft and embarrassed. “You smell really good.”

The admission brings colour into Axel's cheeks, his skin turning pink under the eyeliner markings he painstakingly draws on each day. “Oh, like... it... makes you horny?”

“No,” says Roxas, shaking his head. “It makes me want to bite you.”

Axel's eyebrows rise. “Oh, right.” He ponders the words for a moment. “I mean... it's not like you haven't bitten me before...”

“I wouldn't have wanted to drink all your blood before,” points out Roxas. “You smell so good that it makes me want to drain you dry.”

“Oh wow...” Axel runs a hand through his hair again. “I'm... sorry for smelling good.” He pauses briefly before asking, “Do you get many people who smell good?”

Roxas shakes his head. “Just you.” He meets Axel's gaze again but then narrows his eyes. “Are you... smiling?”

“Well it's kind of flattering!”

“You're so weird.”

“And you love me,” Axel grins—if nothing else, he's certain of that.

Roxas' expression turns stricken and he swallows. “I do but... if you don't want to stay together, I'll get it.”

“Do you want to break up?” Axel asks, his smile fading.

“No,” says Roxas, shaking his head, “but I'm a monster and if you—”

“You could never be a monster to me,” Axel interrupts.

Roxas bites his lip. “Then... what do we do?”

“Try and figure it out I guess,” says Axel. He looks at Roxas' sad eyes and adds, “We can take it slow maybe?”

Roxas nods. “Yes please.”

“So... do you want to hang out?” Axel asks.

A tiny smile comes to Roxas' face. “We could go back to mine? My parents are out.”

“Sure.”

An hour later, Axel groans softly as Roxas runs his tongue along his bottom lip. Up in the privacy of Roxas' bedroom, light, experimental touches soon turned more exploratory and now Roxas is in his lap, fingers in Axel's hair as they kiss. _So much for being able to take it slow_ , he can't help thinking with a little laugh to himself. They part again, Roxas' eyes heavily lidded as he gazes at Axel.

“Is this immersion therapy then?” he asks with a little smile.

“Guess so,” grins Axel, his own hands on Roxas' hips. “Feels so good to kiss you again.”

“Yeah, I missed this,” sighs Roxas. He worries his bottom lip with his teeth; up this close Axel can see his canines, a little longer and sharper than they used to be.

“You okay babe?” he asks to a little nod.

“Just feeling lucky to have you,” Roxas replies. “You're okay with this?”

“Yeah—I trust you.” Axel strokes his thumbs over Roxas' hipbones through his trousers. Kissing Roxas so much after so long has made him realise just _how_ much he's missed him, and having Roxas in his lap is only exacerbating the situation, but he daren't bring attention to it. Instead he gives Roxas another little smile. “Thanks for trusting me too.”

Roxas' fingers slide down out of Axel's hair to the collar of his shirt to gently tug on his school tie. “Can I?”

“Yeah of course.”

Slowly, almost like the very first time they did anything like this, Roxas unties the tie and unbuttons Axel's shirt. His fingers slip inside, lightly stroking over Axel's skin as he leans forward to kiss him deeply once more. Axel lets himself be lost in the kiss, free falling as his head grows light, until he feels Roxas' hands seeking his own and guiding them to his shirt collar. Following the silent instruction, Axel gets Roxas' tie and shirt undone too, pushing both off Roxas' shoulders before shrugging off his own. Roxas presses closer, their bare skin making contact and making them both sigh into the kiss. Running his hands up Roxas' sides, Axel sucks gently on his tongue to draw another little moan from him, the feeling of Roxas' canines against his own tongue making his heart skip.

“ _Axel_ ,” Roxas breathes when they part and Axel trails kisses along his jaw. Axel feels him inhale and then freeze like before, his nails digging nervously into Axel's upper arms, but before Axel can pull back to check on him, Roxas grinds down in his lap and pulls him still closer. He moans softly, breath fanning across Roxas' skin.

“Oh fuck,” he rasps, throwing off any attempts to keep his desire for Roxas at bay. As Roxas rolls his hips forward, he grinds up in kind, hands squeezing Roxas' ass, and feels his heart thudding hard again at the sound of Roxas whimpering. “You're amazing, you know that?”

Roxas sighs in pleasure, grinding slowly and steadily in Axel's lap. His nose nuzzles in behind Axel's ear, his hips stuttering as he breathes in the scent of him. “So are you...”

“What do you want to do babe?” Axel asks.

“I...” Roxas' fingers twitch on Axel's skin. “I want you.”

“Okay, let me just...” Axel goes to move Roxas from his lap so they can take off their trousers, but when he sees the look on Roxas' face he pauses. “Are you okay?”

Roxas looks at him, his eyes sharp and silvery and his lips trembling slightly. “I... You smell so good, it's so hard...”

“Do you want to stop?” Axel asks, but Roxas shakes his head. After a few seconds' thought, Axel says, “You could bite me, if you want.”

Roxas' gaze turns sharper. “What if I can't stop?”

“You said when we were walking here that you've been able to stop when feeding from people before,” says Axel. “And I already told you I trust you—I know you can.”

Roxas trembles minutely in Axel's arms, his canines still denting his bottom lip. “You're sure?”

“Completely,” insists Axel, leaning forward to kiss him softly. When they part again, he murmurs, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Roxas says. “I'll be careful, I promise.”

“I know you will,” smiles Axel—he runs his fingers down to Roxas' waistband.

Roxas shifts, getting out of Axel's lap to take off his remaining clothes while Axel does the same. When Roxas climbs back into his lap, Axel reaches down to run light fingers up his cock, and Roxas shifts forward into the touch, bringing their dicks flush together.

“This okay?” Axel asks, wrapping his hand loosely around them both and squeezing gently. Whining afresh, Roxas nods.

Slowly Axel begins stroking his hand up and down. Roxas retrieves the bottle of lube from the bedside cabinet and the two of them moan together as it makes everything become slippery. Reaching up with his free hand, Axel cups the back of Roxas' neck, tipping his head to one side in invitation. After one last look into Axel's eyes, Roxas leans slowly forward, kissing lightly over Axel's skin. Axel strokes the nape of Roxas' neck, feeling his soft hair and the light tickle of his breath before Roxas' lips close on his neck and he feels a scratch like a nail.

The first tentative suck from Roxas makes Axel gasp, his hand stuttering in its movements; the sensation of Roxas taking his blood is the most indescribable thing he's ever felt. Any pain he expected isn't there, or perhaps doesn't register beyond how he can feel _Roxas_ like never before. He can sense Roxas' gratitude and mixed nervousness and relief turning to surprise and then endless love, each emotion blending with his own and becoming theirs. His hand continues to move, making them both moan softly in pleasure, even as he feels he might float away. Distantly he wonders how much blood Roxas has taken, but the knowledge that he's helping brings a happy warmth to settle in his stomach and he knows Roxas won't hurt him. Roxas whines against his neck and Axel speeds up the movements of his hand.

_“I know babe, I'm close too.”_

He's not sure if he physically says the words or just thinks them, but soon Axel feels Roxas' cock pulsing, his own following suit as they both come. He strokes them through it, shuddering and holding Roxas close with his free arm. Roxas lifts his head, licking a light tongue over the puncture wounds on Axel's neck before sitting back and looking at him.

“That was...” Roxas' eyes look huge and oh so blue as he gazes at Axel, who nods.

“Yeah, wild,” he says. “Does that normally happen?”

Roxas shakes his head. “When I've fed from other people they've been in a semi-conscious state so I don't know.”

Giving him a little grin, Axel says, “Well we can do it again for sure.”

“Not all the time,” warns Roxas. “I don't want to accidentally drain you.”

“Okay we'll be careful,” promises Axel. He gazes at Roxas for a long moment before saying, “Thank you for trusting me.”

Roxas gives him a smile, fuller and warmer than any other that day. “I'll always trust you.”


End file.
